


Taking The Bait

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Collars, Dark, Dismemberment, Fire, Language, M/M, Needles, Pain, Torture, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock kidnaps a toy to get at Jim for a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock watched his toy awaken, the chair moving as he shifted to no avail, Sherlock had made sure to move anything that could end their fun.

Sebastian felt the tight ropes, confusion flashing before being replaced by irritation. "Holmes, What the hell?"

Sherlock smirked, standing up, such a feisty pet. That will soon change. "Even to a brute like you my intentions should be clear."

Sebastian fought against his binds, this wasn't going to hold him. The sniper had been through worse with Jim.

"Silence is fine by me, you are simply the bait your Master is the one I want." Sherlock used his phone to take a short video of the Sniper.

Sebastian stopped to save his energy, if he was going to disembowel the detective, every ounce of his strength would be needed for the fun. "He won't come. He's dead. We both saw him stick the gun in his mouth, or were you too busy planning your escape to forget that detail?"

Sherlock ignored the words, attaching the video to a text. -come and find your pet or I'll start having fun.-

"The difference between Moriarty and Myself, I protect what is mine." Sherlock slipped his phone into his coat. John had never been injured under his watch, not that Sherlock had allowed his darker side to play in their relationship.

"Oh, that's rich. I'll tell Watson that the next time I see him." Sebastian chuckled, he could see the dark look in the detective's eyes. So he had a edge too. In this instance that would not be good for the ex-soldier.

Sherlock lashed out, gripping the dirty blonde hair, yanking Seb forward. "A stray dog should be shot, it is no good if it won't follow the orders of its Master."

"Call me a dog one more time..." Sebastian felt the grip tighten as he was twisted around to face the window. "I'll rip your lungs out before feeding them back to you."

Sherlock had to marvel at the strength, releasing his grasp on the hair he had been holding, walking over to a covered tray of his toys. "Now shall we see what it takes to occupy our time before he arrives?"

Sebastian was thankful for his training in the Army and his experiences with Jim. "You won't break me."

Stay away Jim, I don't care if he hurts me but please don't come for me. I couldn't take him hurting you. Sebastian kept the mantra going as his attacker came closer with his free hand.

"Such loyalty and to one who doesn't deserve it. I could show you so much more." Sherlock ran the pad of his thumb down Moran's cheek.

Sebastian snarled, biting at the hand that was touching him, but didn't say anything.

Sherlock moved to uncover his tray, picking up a short knife, walking over to his prey. Starting to slice through the thin layer of flesh, making several cuts, if he wasn't precise his fun would end. "I know you like blood, but I doubt the same is true when it is your own blood."

Sebastian did get the same rush and arousal that came with blood and violence, but it wasn't going to make this situation change. "This changes nothing, Holmes. My reaction is more what James has had fun doing, I could explain but it may be too much for your weak heart."

Sherlock pushed the knife in deeper, letting his emotions show before he was distracted by his phone going off. "Well, your Master is fast."

Sebastian breathed through his nose, letting the pain ebb and flow in him. He was not giving the satisfaction to this jackass. He blinked several times as he watched Sherlock answer his phone. "Well, my friend. Rumors are true, care to have some fun?"

"Sherlock, if you hurt him, I swear, your death will be slow." Jim grabbed his keys, already making the decision to go get his Sniper.

"Threats mean nothing if you won't follow through. Your pet has been rather uncooperative, shall I try a new tactic?" Sherlock moved over to Sebastian, running his hand down the unmarred arm. pushing down on the wrist.

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the scream as he felt the bone break. Don't come for me, stay away. He knew Jim was going to come, even as he kept repeating things in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll see how much I follow through." Jim growled as he walked to the car, he was going to need more tools, but those could be gotten when Sherlock was unconcious.

"When you want to play, I come out. But when I capture your toy and start breaking him, James Moriarty is suddenly a coward." Sherlock ran his hand through his toys hair, feeling the man jerk. "And what a handsome toy he is too."

He isn't a toy, Jim geared up the car, going faster as he threw the phone. His Sniper was being touched and it wasn't by him.

Sebastian tried to stay focused as the pain flared in his arm, fuck that hurt, but this pain was almost making him black out.

"It seems, my handsome toy. Your Master has an Achilles heel, You. I'm going to have fun exploiting this nice twist before I kill him."

Sebastian tensed, the pain getting pushed back by his disgust at himself, protecting Jim was why he had been hired, he had been doing it for the last ten years and nothing got between them. Even if their hearts didn't listen and love blossomed. "Fuck off, you won't touch him, Holmes."

Jim drove faster, watching the needle raise as his anger flared, he knew where that bastard was. /I should have killed him four years ago, but I got so caught up in the game, never thought he'd touch Seb, my Seb./ Even if he knew Sherlock didn't sound like he used to, Jim could hear the difference even if understanding why the change happened was unclear.

Sherlock unlatched the door, given his true target was on its way. There was no reason to block entry.

The pain was blurring his vision, but that didn't stop Sebastian from fighting harder, the pain was not something he couldn't handle. 

Sherlock tutted his tongue at the blondes actions, walking slowly. "Now lets see if this room can't gain a bit more color."

Sebastian growled, wanting to fight harder and snap at Sherlock. Fingernails, toenails, more cuts, pain, teeth. Child's play, compared to what Jim had so much fun doing sometimes. He had more of an imagination if you pissed him off, but he was worlds above this amateur.

Sherlock selected a pair of pliers off the table, going for the fingers of the broken hand, starting with the pinky finger, inserting the lip of the tool, hooking the fingernail only to rip it off.

Sebastian only grunted as he felt the fingernail removed, they'd grow back. 

Jim screeched to a stop outside of 221B, pushing through the open door, taking the stairs two at a time before entering the flat. "Sherlock!"

Sebastian barely heard the yell as the blood pounded in his ears, Jimmy. The idiot came for me.

Sherlock turned, blow torch in hand to acknowledge the criminal. "would you like to join in the fun? Unless you have a better idea."

Jim glanced at his Sniper, the blood twisting his stomach. Sebastian.... But he'd live, but Jim had to move fast. Luckily he was good at working on his feet. "Let him g-go."

Sherlock examined his toy, trying to find the best spot. "But i'm having fun, plus that tremor means fear."

Sebastian felt the heat, fire. He had to admire the imagination, but now wasn't the best time. He forced his eyes to focus past the pain and blood loss, locking on Jim.

"J-jim, don't." He knew what his maniac was thinking, but wasn't up to fighting him.

Jim cleared his throat, his mind racing through everything that Sherlock could do and weighing the options. None of these however outweighed Sebastian. "Take me instead. Just let him go, he's a fall guy, what use is the toy when the puppeteer is here now?"

Sebastian blinked, his vision darkening as he watched his lover....boss. Jim was his boss above all else, which meant-Seb gave a weak tug of his wrists. 

Sherlock looked between the two men, if he kept the handsome toy, along with Jim. Double the fun. A sly smile crossing his face as he picked up a needle. 

"What if I gave you a nice little shot, then let your boy go. acceptable?"

Jim glanced at the needle, non-descript, but found the choice already being made for him as Sherlock rushed forward.

Sherlock jabbed the needle in, allowing the plunger to go down before releasing his hold on the smaller man, letting his body fall to the floor. Now to take care of him, sherlock knelt down, starting to strip the man's pliant body.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim felt an immense weight around his neck as he came back to himself, hard, metal, encircling his neck, but it wasn't his main priority as his eyes focused on Sebastian still bound in front of him.... that wasn't the deal, he was supposed to be free. His breathing was already labored due to the weight on his neck.

"Well, look who is finally awake, I had to entertain myself with your pet." Sherlock leaned down and trailed his finger through the still warm blood that was on Sebastian's thigh. "You won't be needing this finger, will you toy?"

Jim felt something akin to fear gripping him, even if he tried to deny it as the light was making him blink hard, this couldn't be happening. 

Sebastian didn't have the strngth to answer as he was fighting the waves of pain, that was on the verge of making him lose consciousness again, he wouldn't be firing a gun again, what use was he now?

Jim forced his body to move, even though it felt like walking through jelly with even the small function. My Sebastian..... But with that thought he felt a shock run through him, his body tensing and convulsing. 

Sherlock took his hand off the button, coming over to kick Jim. "Did I say you could move, stay down!" 

Jim screamed as his mind registered the object around his neck was a shock collar, he was breathing harshly as the jolts stopped and his body relaxed slightly, still getting caught off guard by the after shocks, his head throbbing. "S-Sherlock.... Let him go, you've got me."

Sherlock picked up the left pointer finger, going to crouch in front of Jim. "But why would I give you the right for an opinion?" 

Sherlock placed his hand on Jim's chin, squeezing it so his mouth opened, forcing the severed digit inside. Only releasing the Criminal once he was satisfied with the placement, running his hand over the naked torso. "Now where to start with you, I've been having so much enjoyment with the toy, how can you match up?"

Jim gagged against the finger in his mouth, Seb's finger..... He would know it anywhere, but he was willing to do anything if it kept his Tiger safe. His eyes watering from the harsh lights of the flat as he tried to follow Sherlock.

this was not how he wanted to taste his Tiger, the blood running down his throat, freshly severed of course.... Jim focused and caught Seb's eyes for a moment. This hell was going to end only one way and it wasn't going to be good for them.

Jim cleared his vision, looking up at Sherlock, he couldn't show weakness. That would mean even more trouble for Sebastian. 

"Now you choose to not fight, pity you couldn't decide to do that earlier." Sherlock picked up a needle, running his hand over Sebastian's face, glancing back at Jim. "Any preference?"

Jim felt the finger shift, his change in expression the only response, his move had to be timed. I'm sorry, Sebastian......

Sebastian was trying not to flinch as the needle came closer, he was going to die here, from a mongrel, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fear. 

Sherlock slowly inserted the needle below Seb's eye, watching as it moved past the thin layer of skin to pierce the eye ball. A arousal running through him as his toy screamed in agony, but his satisfaction would come later.

Sebastian couldn't stop as the screams were torn from his body, this-I-, his thoughts getting cut off as he blissfully passed out from the pain.

Jim couldn't watch as Sherlock continued his work, his Tiger...... Jim turned away as the screams cut off when Sebastian had had too much, what was next? he stood slowly, this may end in blood, but there was no reason he wasn't going to fight, pain he could handle if it got the attention away from the man he loved. 

Sherlock had just started on the other eye when he heard movement behind him, his hand reaching for the remote to shock Jim, lunging even as the man wrapped his arms around him, Sherlock moved to the tray, his long limbs offering an advantage, picking up a peeler, he had wanted to take his time, but circumstances changed, his revenge was now.

Jim tightened against the shock his eyes squeezing shut, as he felt something sharp stabbing into his stomach, it was twisted making him release his hold, reaching for the weapon, this had to save him. 

Sherlock gained the footing again, wrestling Jim down to the floor as blood gushed form the wound. "Thought you'd be tough? Save your pet?"

Jim felt the finger in his mouth separate as his teeth clenched down, Sebastian.... please wake up, one more time, let me see you move, but the electricity got higher as he felt a wave of dizziness from the blood loss. 

Sherlock moved forward, time to add some spark, He moved to Jim's right ankle, his foot holding it still as he put his full weight on it, breaking the bone. 

Jim screamed, the digit in his mouth on the bottom of his list as his vision got darker. Seb.... Sebby, live for me... 

Sherlock grinned, his eyes glowing with the power as he leaned down to touch the now still body below him. "Now, Toy, what will you do without your Master?" 

Flipping the switch off, Sherlock turned back to his toy, slapping Sebastian across his face. Waking him up. "It seems your Master didn't have the same stamina, I have no need for you now." 

Sebastian jerked at his body being touched, he couldn't see, this was going to kill him..... He'd survive, but he was going to wish he was dead. "What are you going to do, you might as well kill me."

Sherlock tilted his head, seeing the utterly defeated look on the toy was fascinating. "I thought it would take more. Also as fun as it would be for me, I think I would rather keep an eye on you, seeing the change day by day until you finally crumble."

Sebastian felt his stomach clench, he didn't have a choice. The Sniper wasn't a threat now, but Sherlock was going to delight in this. " please.....Just kill me now."

This was going to be a living hell.


End file.
